Secret of Hawk
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: The Hawk family has secrets, secets not even the one it involves knows. But he's starting to suspect.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Depending on the response, I might continue this one. So, lets see what comes up yes?

* * *

><p><span>Secret of Hawk<span>

It had first come to his attention when he had, out of curiosity, wandered over to the Alienage to see how elves in the city lived. He had touched the grand tree that grew there and felt…almost at home. It felt more like home then Lothering ever had, the feel of rough bark under his hand, the texture lightly ripping his hand.

Anyone watching him would have seen how his body relaxed, as if his soul was finally half way content. Garrett only broke out of it when his Mabari, Teddy, gave a loud bark that startled him out of his mind. He almost threw a fireball at the beloved pet before he managed to sum himself and hurry out of there, he had a job to do for the darn smuggler and Carver was sure to have something to complain about if he was kept on hold because Garrett was late. Not like Carver didn't find something to whine about anyhow.

The second time (he had avoided the Alienage since then) was on the way up Sundermore when they stepped into the Dalish camp. Something in him fell to peace as he made his way over to the Keeper after the hostile greeting they had received by the other Dalish. Even after finding out that Merrill was a blood mage, Garrett still couldn't help but feel better after having been to the Dalish camp.

It was even noted among his companions how he seemed to look better and somewhat stronger after the visit up the Sundermore. Carver would just roll his eyes, Varric would guffawe and clap him on the back with the broad hand of his, while Anders theorized that the fresh air might be what helped him so much. Only Fenris looked at him with a new light in his eyes.

It was now not only Garrett that suspected it.

Hawk idly twirled his finger in the wet ring left by the ale mug that Carver had 'stolen' from him. It was more that the older of the two allowed his brother to swipe it. Hawk glanced at his brother and examined his facial pulls, mentally comparing them to his own. His high cheekbones compared to Carvers lower ones, the hooked nose that Hawk was 'lucky' enough to escape, the golden eyes compared to his own feline green ones not to mention the hair color. Dark brown compared to Hawk's snow white hair.

It didn't take a scholar to see that something was off.

Something that no one else seemed to take much note of except Hawk.

"Hey, Hawk, you going to continue moping or get yourself a new mug?" He looked up over the table to smirk at Varric, hiding away his own thoughts as Isabella leaned sensually against the dwarf to try and peek at his cards. "I'd rather watch you all loose to Fenris in Diamondback." He said casually to avert the attention off him.

That caused a round about grumble from everyone but a smirking Fenris.

Hawk laughed and leaned back to relax in his seat. In a few moments he would sneak off to the Alienage, to sit at the tree with Teddy for a little while. No one would know or notice.

Or, that was what he thought.

Just as he settled against the tree with his back, stroking Teddy's head as the mabari put his head in his masters lap, a voice rang out. "You go here every night Hawk, someone is going to question if you're waiting for a lover." Hawk winched as Fenris came down the steps of the Alienage, eyes on the older of the Hawk brothers. "Oh, you know, I just like trees." He tried jesting only to get a snort in return from the white haired elf.

The sharp eared man moved over and crutched down in front of Hawk and for a absurd moment that the other was going to interrogate him on why he was there. Perhaps that was Fenris initial idea. But what came out of the others mouth was…

"Why does everyone call you Hawk?"

The mage blinked and then rubbed his neck. "I guess…while I'm not ashamed of my name Garrett, its more a memory to my father. Hawk was his last name and seeing how things are working out here in the city…mother is most likely going to go back to the Amell name as soon as she can."

He looked down at Teddy's heavy head before looking back into Fenris green eyes with his own. "I guess I want my father to be able to be proud of his name and its easier to identify myself to him with my last name." He shrugged. Fenris quirked a eyebrow but nodded and got up, staring down at Hawk who blinked back. "…Don't stay out to long, thugs jump out even at the short distance to your uncle house." He said in his curt voice before moving towards the stairs again.

Hawk blinked and then looked down at Teddy. "…Perhaps its time for a little walk up the mountain soon?" He murmured softly before settling once again and staring up at the leafs high over them.

Secrets were bound to come out sooner or later.

It was just a manner of waiting… 


	2. Of spiders

AN: So yeah, I made another chapter

* * *

><p><span>Of spiders<span>

"Dear, your hair is getting quite long, isn't it about time to cut it?" Hawk looked up from the letter he had been writing and to his mother, blinking slightly before giving her a indulging smile. "I quite like it as it is and its easy to keep out of my eyes when I keep it in a braid and doesn't grow wild all over the place like when I have it short."

Carver snorted and crossed his muscled toned arms over his chest. "Leave him be mother, he likes looking like a woman." Hawk rolled his eyes. "Just like you like riding side-saddle while bitching at the Deep Roads Carver, I'm sure that's working out just fine for you." He turned his attention back to the letter and then finished by signing his name and putting it in a envelope. He then turned to Teddy, ignoring the look on his brothers face. "Here Teddy, take this to ser Trask for me." He said, fastening the letter in the mabari's collar.

"Ser Trask? The Templar?" Carver asked in suspicion and well-hidden fear as he watched his mage brother let the canine out. It was one thing to briefly encounter a few Templars, it was another thing to contact one of them. Wasn't it enough that they had to worry about someone denouncing his mage brother, did said brother had to actually contact a mage that could very easily gather a group and force Hawk into the Circle!

He barely heard Hawk when he stared to speak, Carver actually had to shake his head to listen. "Yes. He's not bad and he'll be able to answer my question." Hawk shrugged and stepped out with Teddy. "I'm going to the Hanged man myself, Varric mentioned a job I would be able to do." He closed the door before Carver could ask to come along. Last time he let his brother tag along, he had almost gotten Hawk killed by not watching his back, only Andraste's grace and Hawk's own healing abilities saved his life without anyone else noticing the gaping wound.

Well, except Teddy. Teddy refused to acknowledge Carver still.

Hands in his pockets, he hurried along to the Hanged man, greeting the bar owner with a nod before going up to Varric's room. Honestly, sometimes he thought that Varric should just take over the business and run it from that room, it seemed like that was what he was doing anyhow with his infamous 'tab' that he got for his friends, something that at least a few of them accepted eagerly to get as piss drunk as they could regularly. Hawk did have to admit, it did ease the burden on his own money pouch honestly.

Giving a brief knock, he stepped in and smirked at his companions who were on visit too it seemed, well most of them or some of them could be taking advantage of Varric tab. "So what is it this time, rescue a cat from a spire? Some noble's favorite pants got nabbed of the cloth line? Find a golden ring of purest quality with the Makers tears for diamonds for a proposal?" He teased while throwing himself down in one of the low chairs and putting his feet on the table.

Varric chuckled at him and waved his hand at him, the other resting on Bianca. "Nothing so fanciful Hawk. We're going up Sundermore to collect some giant spider fangs with its poison pouches." The mage stared at the dwarf to see if he was pulling his leg and then glanced at the other to see if they were in on the joke. None of them were laughing about it.

"…You're serious…"

"Yep."

"…By the Maker someone kill me right here and now." Hawk moaned and facepalmed using both hands.

"Awww, don't like spiders Hawk?" Isabela cooed and said mage snorted heavily while shaking his head firmly. "No. Carver used to find spiders wherever we rested and put them in my hair after he nailed Bethany's braid to the bed or tree depending on where we were and if we had a home or was traveling. Used to run around the bedroom or camp trying to get those blighters things out of my hair." He muttered in a grumpy tone, Anders snorted into his ale because of that and tried desperately to hide a grin while Varric, Isabela and Merrril quite openly laughed at that image..

Even Fenris looked mildly amused.

So Hawk did the most mature thing and stuck his tongue out at them. "Up Sundermore it is."

000000000000000000

"You notice it to then Dwarf." Fenris asked quietly as he fell in stride with Varric's shorter steps. Varric shot a look at the elf and then to Hawk who was almost skipping along with Merrill in front, his braid bouncing against shoulder blades. "It was hardly difficult to spot. Don't tell him though, he seems happy keeping it to himself for now, as if no one else would figure it out." Fenris nodded and then speeded up a bit until he was on Hawk's other side.

The mage gave him a grin, one elf on each side now. "Merrill says its not that far left. Just a cavern right up there." He pointed at some clustered trees near the mountain and shuddered. "Not looking forward to the spiders though but she says we have the possibility of finding some pure lyrium and deathroot for my potions and so on, we were lucky to find some elfroot a bit back. Still…giant spiders ahead."

"Oh, its not that bad, I mean, they do want to eat you and all but I'm sure they'll stay away from your hair and I'm rambling again, aren't I?" The Dalish elf smiled sheepishly and Hawk laughed. "Well, at least you're trying to cheer me up and not tease me." He grinned roguishly at Merrill and Fenris fought against a bitter bile suddenly reaching the back of his throat as the blood mage blushed and smiled back.

"We should be there soon, yes?" He asked sharply despite having had the answer not that long ago.

Hawk turned his attention back to him and smiled while nodding, not at all affected by the silver haired warriors harsh tone. "Yep, and then we get to fight giant spiders."

"And maybe a few monstrous ones." Isabela added her coin to the conversation.

"Oh by the Makers beard, no!" Hawk squeaked.

That made everyone laugh even as Hawk continued squeaking and cursing about spiders.

000000000000000000

Fenris cursed and slammed his great sword through several of the spiders leg, making it curl up as he broke them. It gave him a easy turn to jab the sword through the middle part of the sensitive and weak under part of it.

"How many more of these do we have to kill!" Hawk shouted and Fenris quite agreed with him, how many more!

"Until we find a poison one and can take its fangs!" Varric answered while shooting down one from the ceiling that hit the ground hard, spraying its guts on Isabela's boots.

"Oi, those were new Varric!"

"Then you shouldn't have worn them for this Riviani."

Hawk rolled his eyes and chanted a few brief worlds before throwing a fireball at a spider trying to sneak up on Merrill. It shrieked as it burned and suddenly Hawk felt himself being thrown to the floor, squeaking as he felt a warm body on top of his, hearing rock smashing on the ground behind him.

'What?'

He lifted his head to look at Fenris on top of his back.

And then he looked over the elf shoulder, seeing the stalactite that had fallen just where Hawk had been standing seconds before. "The shrieking made it fall." Fenris growled out in a rumbling tone before throwing himself back into battle.

Hawk scrambled to his feet and jabbed a approaching spider in the eyes, feeling grateful towards Fenris.

Seems that the elf always shows up in the best of times to save the mage's life.

0000000

"I hate spiders." Hawk muttered.

Isabela made a noise of agreement, picking spider web from her hair. "Ugh, its disgusting and not at all like cuffs like one of my sailors said. Beside, I only let certain people have me in bondage. Being on top is always a must."

Fenris snorted at the woman and rubbed his feet where one of the spiders had landed after being killed.

"Well, at least Hawk got a good deal out of this, getting Fenris all over him." Isabela teased and Merrill giggled into her hand. "You shouldn't tease so Isabela, Fenris could prick you with his armor."

"Ooh, please do, it would be a interesting experience." The pirate purred at the elves. Merrill giggled more while Fenris grunted. Hawk laughed but privately, in his own mind he agreed. That WOULD be a very interesting experience, all those spikes and tips. He blushed at that thought.

But then again, Fenris did say that those spikes occasionally did come off. He wondered how it would be to be kissed by a lyrium covered hand, it was bound to be…stimulating at least for a mage.

He jumped to a bit and looked up as Fenris flickered his hand over Hawk's shoulder. "Spider." The elf shrugged and snorted when the mage shuddered in distaste and looked at his own shoulder like it was the enemy. "I HATE spiders." He grumbled and leaned back, relaxing at the feel of warmth from the fire and good company around him. "Its good to be away from Gamlen's house though if you can call it that." He snorted.

"Everyone riding your back again?" Varric chuckled while polishing Bianca, or fondled her as Fenris would say.

Rolling his green eyes, Hawk pulled his blanket out of his pack and wrapped it around himself. "Yeah, Mothers been on to me about me letting my hair grow. Gamlen is his old self and Carver….well… if I wasn't sure of his gender I'd say he was going through his menstrual circle." He shrugged and cuddled under his warm blanket.

Isabela gave him a mixed look of amusement and irritation. "Not all of us turn into a vicious hellcat during those times." Hawk grinned. "Carver does."

They shared a good laugh over the fire at that. Hawk even took the chance to bump his shoulder against Fenris. It warmed his heart to feel Fenris bump carefully back with his own shoulder.

"I don't see why your mother minds your hair though, I quite like it, it suits your facial pulls better then short hair I think. But then again, many men seem to prefer their hair short." Merrill mused.

Hawk shrugged. "I think for mother its more a tradition she got used to in Fereldan. You weren't a man if you had long hair I guess. Men had short hair that they kept short. Or something like that I guess. My father had long hair." He grinned a bit at the memory.

"You never do talk much a about your father." Varric pointed out, sensing a story there.

The mage shrugged a bit and gave a half smile. "More a habit, protect the family you know. My father was a very private man to. But I have fond memories. I got his eyes." He grinned at them, his green eyes twinkling at them in joy.

"And your hair color?" Merrill asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hawk blinked and examined a piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes. "…No…not really." He murmured. He pursed his lips slightly as he thought about it. No, his father did not have white hair.

Luckily, Varric provided distraction from the rest of the camp. He was good like that, keeping them from seeing how much this unsettled the usually cheery mage that they all knew. Fenris kept his eyes on Hawk though and when the other finally looked around, they caught each others eyes. Hawk did a little shoulder shrug and Fenris raised a eyebrow back before nodding and looking to Varric, still glancing at the white haired mage from the corner of his eyes.

There was more to this then the eye could see and Fenris could see that something was coming soon for Hawk, something that would revel every secret that had been kept. 


End file.
